Competing For Your Lives
by hyperborea
Summary: All 52 contestants of Total Drama gather at Camp Wawanakwa to do another season of Total Drama. However, there is no time for that, as "things" known as zombies attack the mainland. Who will make it out? Who will die? Who will survive? Who will Compete for their life? Find out here on this Total Drama zombie attack story!


-on the mainland-

The soldier hears the gunfire all around him. He knows that soon, they will find him too. After those _things_ those _animals_ rose up, the world went to hell. People began shooting other people, and no one judged them, because it was for one thing: survival.

The soldier was ducked behind a partially collapsed wall with his buddy Brent. Brent was saying something to him.

"Jake? Jake! Focus man, we are almost surrounded, we need to make a break for it." Brent said shaking him.

Jake looked at him with steel in his eyes and said, "We're going to die here. We stand no chance."

Brent began pulling on his arm and said, "No, we are soldiers, we can handle these _things_. Come on!"

Jake remained where he was put pulled out his gun. One of those _things_ had found them and was heading towards them. Brent saw it and pulled his gun out too. He fired, but was out of ammo.

Brent cursed and said, "Jake shoot!"

Jake looked and saw an army of _things_ coming towards them. He looked at his gun and saw he only had one bullet. He looked at the army of _things_ coming closer and he made his choice.

"I'm sorry Brent." Jake said as he shot Brent in the head. Brent collapsed and Jake said, "It was for the best." Jake was then torn apart by the mass army of _things_. His screams never to remembered again.

-Camp Wawanakwa-

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! I'm Chris McLean, your host and your only reason for tuning in." Chris smiles at the camera.

Chris walks down the dock of shame and says, "I know you are all probably wondering, what am I doing back on Camp Wawanakwa? Well, the answer is simple: A NEW SEASON! That's right, I am hosting a new season back where it all started, but this time ALL 52 contestants will be participating! That's right, everyone from the original, revenge, and Pahkitew island will be competing, as will the new 3 from World Tour. Well, without further ado, here we are on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Chris stands on the dock of shame waiting for the first boat to arrive. The first boat finally does arrive, and off walks Sam.

"Welcome Sam!" Chris announces. Sam just plays his video game and says, "Yeah hmm hmm."

The boat pulls up and off walks Beth. Beth runs over to Sam and says, "Hey, I'm Beth!" Sam doesn't respond except to say, "Aww man, I just lost the level."

Scott steps off the boat next and says, "Oh great, I'm back for another season." Beth runs over to him and says, "Hey, I'm a farmer just like you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care." Scott says.

LeShawna steps off the boat next and says, "What's up Beth?"

Beth smiles and says, "Oh not much, I am just so happy I get to compete this season. Since I haven't competed since TDA."

"Yeah, I haven't played since TDWT, and I didn't get very far. Who are these two?" LeShawna asks and points at Sam and Scott.

"They were on season 4 remember." Beth says.

Sam continues playing his video game and Scott says, "I should have won that season."

The campers hear loud music coming towards them and Geoff hops off the boat.

"What's up dudes?" Geoff asks excitedly.

Scott cringes and LeShawna says, "Welcome back Geoff."

All of a sudden, a loud crash is heard and everyone looks to see Tyler who just hit his head on the dock. Geoff runs to help him up as the next boat arrives.

Dave from Pahkitew Island arrives looking really angry.

"Where. Is. Sky?" Dave asks muttering each word as its own sentence.

"She isn't here yet, moving on." Chris says as the boat appears again.

Noah walks off the boat and says, "Ugh, why did I agree to do this show again?"

Scott walks over to him and says, "You're the know-it-all aren't you?"

"And you're pit breath right?" Noah says holding his nose.

Scott growls as the boat pulls up again. Blaineley walks off and says, "Why am I being forced into another season of this show? I am fabulous enough to be the host."

"No you aren't, I am." someone says behind her. Topher had also arrived and Chris was giving him a murder look.

"No one is hosting this show but ME. Got it?" Chris said and Blaineley and Topher sulked away.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" is heard from the boat as Katie and Sadie step off.

"Oh my gosh Sadie, we are back here again." Katie squealed.

"I know right, it's exactly the same." Sadie says.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two say and run off as Chris face palms.

Staci walks off the boat and says, "My great great great great great great great aunt invented islands, before that, people just had lakes."

"Yeah, no one cares, next!" Chris says.

Leonard the wizard walks off the boat and says, "Forces of good here my spell, get rid of this awful smell."

Leonard hears a fart behind him and Owen says, "Sorry, I just had a lot of beans."

"What's up Owen?" Beth cries and runs over to him as Scott rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I have just been eating a lot of food." Owen said.

Chris interrupts, "Look people, this is going to take forever, so don't talk too much. Next!"

B arrives and waves to everyone. Scott says, "Hey Beverly." B blushes and stands next to Katie and Sadie.

Trent walks off the boat and says, "Hey guys, long time no see."

Blaineley goes over to Trent and says, "You need some serious make-up, your cheek bones aren't flushed enough. Chris, he needs some make-up badly."

"I do not care about your needs. Next!" Chris said.

Blaineley and Trent are knocked over by a massive amount of hair. Anne Maria says, "Oops, sorry, but no touching the hair."

LeShawna walks over to Anne Maria and says, "Dam girl, you got a lot of hair."

"No touching!" Anne Maria says and LeShawna says, "I didn't touch your hair girl."

The two glare at each other while the boat arrives again. Alejandro steps off the boat and most of the girls look at him and blush. Alejandro smiles as he walks to Anne Maria and says, "It is fine, your hair will not be touched, and might I say, it is quite beautiful."

Anne Maria says, "As long as you do not touch the hair, we will be fine."

"Sugar's here everyone!" Sugar announces as she steps off the boat.

Dave runs to her and asks, "Have you seen Sky?"

"No silly, and I don't care about her." Sugar says and spots Alejandro.

"Hey cutie." Sugar says to Alejandro and Alejandro nearly barfs but manages a smile.

"Did someone hear thunder? Cause Sha-Lightning strikes!" Lightning says as he steps off the boat.

"Oh great, if it isn't Lightning the muscle bound idiot." LeShawna mutters and Lightning says, "Sha-no. I am the Sha-best!"

Mike walks off the boat and says, "Is Zoey here yet?"

"No Mike, she isn't. Next!" Chris says.

Rodney walks off the boat and walks over to Katie and Sadie. He almost trips but Sadie catches him. Rodney looks at her through his heart vision and Sadie asks, "Are you okay?"

Katie grab Rodney and pulls him the rest of the way up and Rodney looks at her with his heart vision too.

"Enough with the lover boy. Next!" Chris says.

Cody walks off the boat and breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness Sierra isn't here yet."

Chris smiles and points. Cody turns around and Sierra pounces on him and says, "CODY! I missed my hubby."

"Help me." Cody says as he is being crushed.

"Ehh, nah. Next!" Chris says as Sierra drags Cody away.

Harold walks off the boat and says, "LeShawna, hey!"

LeShawna runs over to Harold and says, "Give me some sugar baby." The two hug as the boat pulls up again.

Gwen walks off the boat of losers and sees Trent. She blushes and goes to stand by Geoff.

"Hey Gwen, How have you been?" Geoff asks.

Gwen smiles and says, 'Well, besides the whole Duncan, Courtney, and me thing, things have been great. I just hope nothing like that happens again."

Scarlett walks off the boat and Noah says, "Wasn't she arrested or something?"

Scarlett says, "No, they couldn't lock me up since Chris had plans for me in this season."

Noah shrugs and says, "Whatever, that is good enough for me."

"Indeed, although there is a strange aurora coming from her." Dawn says from behind Noah.

Noah screams and Scarlett says, "How did you get there?"

"Silly Scarlett, I have been here the whole time." Dawn says as the boat comes again.

Scarlett says, "Well, I have something important to tell you guys. I saw something strange on the mainland when I was picked up."

"We don't have time for your stories Scarlett, next!" Chris says cutting her off.

Duncan comes off the boat and spots Gwen. He lowers his head and walks over to Beth.

"Hey Duncan! I haven't seen you since the TDA finale." Beth says.

"Yeah well, almost everyone hear hates me now, I won't last very long. Don't expect to see me in the finale again." Duncan says.

"Are you bummed out about the whole love triangle thing?" Beth asks.

Duncan nods and Beth says, "Everything will end up okay, trust me."

Justin walks off the boat and says, "Ladies, I am back." No one even bothers to look at him.

"Sit down Justin, next!" Chris says and Justin says, "Am I really that hideous?"

Izzy comes swinging in on a vine and screams like a maniac. She crashes right into Sam and he drops his game. His game goes flying over to Justin who looks into the screen. "Gah, I really am hideous!"

"Does he not realize it is a video game?" Gwen asks no one in particular.

Sam snatches the game back as Dakota comes off the boat (back in normal human form).

"Sam!" Dakota screams and runs over to hug him.

"Dakota, you're crushing me." Sam breathes and Dakota puts him down.

Max comes off the boat and sees Scarlett. "Ah, minion, I hope you will not betray me this time. After all, look where it got you last time."

Scarlett rolls her eyes and ignores him. Noah just gives a look of annoyance and begins reading his book.

Jasmine walks off the boat and says, "Well, let's hope this island doesn't go berserk." Jasmine walks over to Anne Maria and accidently hits her hair.

Anne Maria turns around angrily and says, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOT TO SAY IT, NO TOUCHING THE HAIR!"

"I'm sorry, jeez I didn't know." Jasmine says angrily.

"Don't talk to her girl, she's just crazy." LeShawna says.

"I heard crazy, I'm here!" Izzy shouts to them.

Courtney steps off the dock and sees Duncan. She immediately turns to the other side and sees Gwen. She mutters to herself, "Ugh, I hate them."

"Chris, I saw something on the mainland that may interest you." Courtney says and Scarlett looks at her with interest.

"What did you see?" Scarlett asks.

"Well it was hard to describe, but I saw..." Courtney began but Chris cut her off, "Next!"

Lindsey steps off the boat and says, "Where am I?"

"Idiot, you're on Total Drama Island." Courtney mutters.

Lindsey puts her finger to her chin trying to think when Tyler comes over to her. "Lindsey!" He screams and she looks at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Lindsey asks.

Tyler looks crestfallen and says, "You, you don't remember me? AGAIN?"

"Um I guess not sorry." Lindsey says as another boat pulls up.

Jo steps off the boat and says, "Alright losers, I am here to win this thing."

Lightning says, "Yeah right, I am going to Sha-win!"

Jo rolls her eyes and says, "Same as ever: stupid and annoying."

Birds carry Ella off her boat and she looks upset about something.

"I know my feathered friends, I found it most upsetting too." Ella says to the birds.

"What did you find upsetting?" Dawn asks interested.

"I saw many awful things happening on the mainland. For example..." Ella says but again Chris cuts her off, "Next!"

Beardo steps off the boat and makes an applause noise. Everyone just stares at him and Leonard says, "Ha, I can make a much greater sound. Giants, Giant, pound pound. Make an incredibly large sound!"

Nothing happened. Harold walks over to Leonard and says, "It is okay, sometimes my wicked skills don't work either. You just have to keep trying." Leonard smiles at him as the next boat arrives.

Sky steps off the boat and Dave immediately yells, "Traitor! You monster! Scum! Devil! Demon!"

Sky, looking very uncomfortable, walks over to Mike. "Hi, I am Sky."

"I'm Mike. I watched your season, I was rooting for you." Mike says.

"Aww thanks, I rooted for you and Zoey in your season. You guys are adorable." Sky says.

"Why thank you." Zoey says from behind and Mike yells, "Zoey!" The two immediately hug and Sky just smiles.

Eva then steps off the boat and everyone backs away from her. Except Jo.

"I don't think you look all that tough." Jo says. Eva glares at her and says, "Oh yeah? Want to fight and find out?"

"Oh goodie, drama. Unfortunately we are running out of time. Next!" Chris says.

Bridgette steps off the boat and Eva instantly glares at her.

"Hello traitor." Eva says and Bridgette awkwardly walks away from her.

"Bridge!" Geoff screams and Bridgette smiles. The two hug and then begin to make out.

Chris rolls his eyes as the next boat arrives and Amy and Samey walk off the boat.

"Ugh you see Samey, you're so fat we are one the last contestants to arrive." Amy says and Samey says, "I'm sorry, I should be punished."

"No you shouldn't, you have done nothing wrong." Dawn says calmly.

Amy glares at her and says, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Someone that cares about the well being of people." Dawn says with a hint of danger in her tone.

"Well, Samey isn't a person, so you don't need to worry about that." Amy says and Samey looks at her shoes.

DJ then steps off the boat and says, "Hey guys, it's good to be back. Although I hope Mama doesn't get too lonely."

"DJ, you need to stop complaining about your 'Mama'. It's bad for your image." Blaineley says.

Cameron steps off the boat next and says, "Hi everyone, I am Cameron."

"Hey Cam, how are ya?" Mike asks.

"Ahem, is anyone going to announce my arrival?" Heather asks as she steps off the boat.

"Sorry Heather, we were focusing on someone nice." Gwen said and Heather growled.

Ignoring Heather, Cameron says to Mike, "Actually things aren't so good. On the mainland, I saw, terrible _things_."

"Moving on." Chris says.

Brick steps off the boat next and says, "Cadet Brick reporting for duty."

"Oh can it." Jo says and Brick looks at her and salutes.

"Next up, Ezekiel." Chris announces as Ezekiel steps off the boat, as a human.

"How are you a human again?" Heather asks.

"Simple eh. I um, well, I uh." Ezekiel says but Chris interrupts and says, "Our final contestant, Shawn!"

Shawn jumps off the boat and looks terrible.

"Z-z-z-zombies!" Shawn screams.

"Yes yes, we all know of your zombie obsession." Chris says.

"No, Chris there are zombies on the mainland!" Shawn says eyes wide.

"He's right Chris. I saw them too." Scarlett says.

"Those are probably what you saw too huh Cam?" Mike asks and Cameron nods.

Chef Hatchet comes out of the boat of losers and says, "Chris, listen to them, I saw them every time I picked one of these guys up. We can't do another season, we have to get out of here."

"There is no such thing as a zombie. Now on with the challenge." Chris says.

"CHRIS, WAKE UP! There are zombies, we cannot do another season, we have to leave." Chef says.

"I am serious, there is no such thing Chef." Chris says.

"Why don't you go check for yourself then?" Chef asks with a gleam in his eyes.

Chris looks unsettled for the first time but quickly says, "Fine, if it means so much to you that I go see nothing, I will do it."

Chris turns to the campers and says, "Stay here while I go see these 'zombies'." Chris boards the boat of losers with Chef Hatchet and they head towards the mainland.

After a few minutes they near the coast. Chef hands Chris binoculars and Chris sees _things_ ripping people apart and people firing guns everywhere. Chris sees a soldier shoot his friend and go down seconds later. He puts the binoculars down. He has seen too much.

"Chef." Chris says calmly.

"Yeah Chris?" Chef asks.

"Drive back to the camp, we have a situation."

THE END for now...

So I have decided to do a Total Drama Zombie apocalypse story. This is gonna be fun, and I hope you guys enjoy. I know I didn't spend much time with this intro, but that is because I figure you guys already know the characters, so why bother to reintroduce? The next chapter will be much longer and more developing.

Also I would like to say. That I will also be writing another total drama story with the 52 contestants. Except that will actually be the 52 of them competing in Total Drama.

Anyway, thanks guys, and please review.


End file.
